Understanding
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: Written for the 'Drawn From a Hat' Gaia challenge. "They will never understand, and that is the truth.' 3/8


No one would understand, and that is the truth.

The way that we've been fighting for years, - not just us, but your people and our ancestors is the only thing they would understand. They can only take the fighting at face value, though. They can't understand why I seem to hate him so much.

They can't understand why we can't be in the same room together without attacking each other. They also can't understand what kind of attacking would happen, - the gasps and loss of clothing is something no one will understand but us.

I don't think anyone knows why exactly his 'friend' hates me so much. No one knows that he walked in on us, in the throes of passion. And even he doesn't understand.

Is it really an abomination? I cannot be sure. I told my closest friend, - my brother through all but blood of our relationship. He died before he could tell me if it was or not. There is no one else I can ask. The fear that this question causes is irrational. I know of plenty of relationships that my people have with people of the other faction. A huntress willingly told a soldier of mine that she had been engaged to a member of the opposite faction.

She had the certainty that she had been doing the right thing though. She had had no doubt in her mind; had not felt the immense pain that doubt causes. I had called her to speak with me, to confess and beg for her opinion. When she had arrived, I had simply congratulated her for passing the tests of the Argent Crusade in Icecrown, and told her that I was honored with the idea of fighting by her side when we advance on Icecrown next month.

She had given me a little smile, as if she had known my secret. However, she had just thanked me for the congratulations, and agreed that she would be more the honored to fight by my side. Her eyes told me that she knew there was someone else I'd like to fight by, though.

I had seen him when she fought nine other fellows in the most trying tests to become a true champion. I had been unable to stand the pain and guilt in his eyes when her team had defeated his champions, spilling their lifeblood across the ground.

Then I had been relieved when her team promptly turned to him, bowed, and apologized for killing the champions. I had watched in shock and awe as their paladin, druid, and priest went about and resurrected the fallen champions.

We had both known that we were closer to our goal then.

Everything nearly shattered when our factions fought via the Skybreaker and Ogrim's Hammer. When his men retreated, I felt as though our love had as well. However, the calm and loving look her gave me when we met over the body of Saurfang the Younger, the Lich King's newest death knight, gave me strength. Nothing was broken.

Our factions got in each other's way. Mine would block his and destroy one of the Lich King's servants themselves, only to have his faction do the same to them. It was chaos. However, something shocking happened. When we found Valithria Dreamwalker, a druid of my faction stepped in-between everyone and the room.

He insisted on fighting together to save her. He said that this was our chance to start something anew. He agreed, as did I. And so we did. The factions were not factions anymore. We melded into one, and fought as one.

Blood elves and Humans healed each other, and night elves saved the lives of orcs. It was something that will be passed through history for years to come. When Sindragosa came down from the sky, she was quickly slaughtered and saved from the Lich King's hold. Her body was blessed by a paladin under my control. A paladin under his did the same, and watched as her face seemed to become peaceful, even in her second death.

The Lich King was truly going to die. However, Tirion surprised us all by choosing only a few, - five or my faction and five of his, - to fight the Lich King. It was only then that we realized that these people had more reason to hate the Lich King than anyone else.

I was surprised to see the huntress among them, her eyes narrowed and growling quietly.

We waited as the doors slammed shut, blocking them from view. He looked at me silently for a moment, and we slipped away, unnoticed by the others. We made a silent agreement. We would announce it tonight, and if our people disagreed, then we would resign our control to someone else.

I already had the huntress in mind, to my surprise.

The fight seemed to last for years. It shocked everyone when the doors slammed open. They were carrying a cot. Resting on the cot was Arthas. His helm had been removed, and his eyes were tightly shut. Unlike Sindragosa, his face was not peaceful.

I expected cheers to come, but everyone was silent. Then, by some unspoken command, one by one everyone bowed down and kissed Arthas's lips. Prayers were murmured over his still body, and all spoke 'I forgive you' over him. I was in awe.

Sylvanis offered to bury Arthas in his home, next to his father's tomb. No one saw any hint that she was lying. His body was handed over, and treated with surprising care by the Forsaken. He was truly seen as a hero, much like the free Death Knights were.

There was a feast in Dalaran. It was there that we made the announcement. The Horde and Alliance would forever be joined in a treaty. There were loud cheers at this. We waited for quiet, before explaining the rest. He spoke it, in his powerful voice. We would be married to be sure of this. He explained how our hate had been a lie. We were in love.

We expected anger. We received love. The huntress hugged me, her strong arms holding me close for a brief moment, before hugging him as well. A mage stepped up to her, of my fiancé's faction, and they announced that they were engaged as well. We watched in shock as many other relationships were spoken of.

Perhaps they can understand. Perhaps there is hope. But, as I gripped his hand, I knew that there was no 'perhaps' at all. Azeroth, and it's people, will flourish, and forever be joined.

X

X

A/N: No, I can't say who's POV this is written in. It is a Thrall/Varian story (or Varian/Thrall, if you get my meaning) that I really had fun with. Review for cookies! :D


End file.
